Boys are like Trees they Take 50 Years to Grow Up
by Kesoo-chan
Summary: Sasuke is a girl magnet, never had problems with them. When he heard his best-friend, Saku is coming back to town, he was shock to see him with his boobs. Wait. What? So he's a she? What a mistake. SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Sasuke never had a problem with girls and how to get one, all he need is looks, charisma and cheesy lines

**Full summary: **Sasuke never had a problem with girls and how to get one, all he need is looks, charisma and cheesy lines. But when his best friend came back from Hokkaido… wait, his friend is a she? Sasuke met his own problem with her. SasuSaku

**Note from the Author: **The fic **will contain adult stuff **like sex, words and how I describe the characters, its rated M, duh. Characters might be a little OOC and forgive me if I make Sasuke a jerk. It's part of the story :D lol. Enjoy!

**Boys are like Trees they Take 50 Years to Grow Up**

**Chapter one**

"Sasuke-kuun" a blond girl clung into Sasuke's arm like a monkey. "Let's go karaoke."

"Sure, babe, anything just for you," Sasuke smiled, with bright flash that made the girl red and giggled.

That's Uchiha, Sasuke. High school freshmen. Girls describe him as, hot, sexy, gorgeous and perfect. Well, Sasuke is perfect, in front of them. But in reality, he is a big jerk, liar and womanizer. He thinks of girls like some kind of toy that you toss away when you finished or got bored with it. For Sasuke, he doesn't need anything, all he need is girls. Because he got a bunch of cheesy lines, great charisma, perfect looks and his all time favorite the mysterious looks.

Let's take a look how he scores, shall we?

First step: The perfect looks.

Wear anything that looks dark. Sasuke likes to wear a black turtle neck shirt, then hangs out in coffee café, start with black coffee and always bring a thick romance novel. It doesn't matter, it depends on the location.

Always start like a gentle man. Go find a sit where it's obviously where the girls who just entered gonna take. Be bold, be sexy and be hot and say the line:

"Oh, I'm sorry, but a pretty girls like you surely deserve this seat," and smile, like taking a pictorial and let them take the sit and fix the chair for them. Smile and leave but don't forget to take a sit not too far away from them.

Take a seat, brush your hair and look at them. They will surely blush.

Second step: The mysterious looks.

Start reading the book, three to five pages before the end. Don't take your eyes off the book your reading. Sasuke stares blankly at the word, after some bunch of minutes, turn it so you don't look stupid reading the same page for a long while. Don't look anywhere not even when you're going to sip your coffee.

After reading, cry. So they'll think you're a sensitive hot guy. Then look for your handkerchief and say the second line:

"Oh yeah, she forgot to return my handkerchief when she ran off to his new boyfriend."

Cover your face and act your crying. They'll surely go to your table with their pink handkerchief and comfort you.

Third step: The great charisma.

Don't accept the handkerchief; take it if they say the word _'I insist.'_ And say thanks. After crying smile again and look at them. Tell them _your_ story or made up story.

"She broke up with me with another guy. I don't know what has gotten wrong, I gave her everything, and I loved her so much. But despite what she did to me, I never got mad at her."

It doesn't sound gay, you sound so cool, and every girl wants a guy to cry for them.

"This is awkward; I never talk or met any other girl than her."

Now you sound so loyal, isn't that cool?

Final Step: The cheesy line.

After being comforted, look at them seriously in the eye and say something innocently like this,

"Is it me or you're my angel of salvation?"

But before that, be sure you sexy voice is mastered. Girls don't like groggy voices.

After that, you have yourself a number of a cute or beautiful girl.

That's Uchiha Sasuke style, he even can write a book and title it _Womanizer's tips 101, _maybe he'll be filthy rich if it got published.

Every girl like this guy, who doesn't? He's one of a kind, like his trained, expert, master, and the lord. When he was in Jr. High School he already dates senior girls. He even puts up a fight to win the girl's heart. But there are two things he never experience. (1) Courting, well, duh, girls are lining up just to date the lord; they almost die when they got their first kiss from him. What he wants is what he gets. There are plenty of times girls break up with their boyfriend just to be with him. And (2) he never got _dumped. _He dumps them and breaks their heart. That's that.

But today is the start of his _doom_…

"I'm home!" Sasuke exclaimed and he heard someone said welcome home in the busy kitchen. He kicks his shoes and cocks his head on the open door at the kitchen. "What's for dinner? Surely smells good."

"Fish." His older brother answered shortly and puts soy sauce on the pan.

"Itachi? I thought it's Ki's turn to cook dinner?" Sasuke opened the fridge and poke his head inside. The three of them lives in a small two story house, their parents work abroad. Itachi, the eldest son works as a professional photographer, and Ayuki or Ki, is a college student. Sasuke is the youngest child; he's a spoiled brat, period. "Where is she anyway?"

"Went out with her boyfriend," Itachi answered and flipping the fish on the other side.

"Oh, the dorky guy who stays in front of the computer eighteen hours a day?" he took a cola out and drank it. "What was his name again?"

"Shun, and no it's not him. It's some guy she met in some café or something."

Oh, and I forgot, it's not only Sasuke who you should hate for being such a play boy, the three of them are. Itachi dates tons of women and Ayuki dates any men. I guess it runs in the blood. The Uchiha's, a big family of jerks.

"Oh, yeah, she told me to tell you that a mail just arrived from Hokkaido, it's from Saku," Itachi puts the burned fish, which they'll call dinner in a plate and pointed on the next room.

"Saku? Seriously? That dude never bothered writing when he went to away, I wonder what happened to that wimp," Sasuke laughed and turn to the living room and saw the letter on the computer desk.

"That Saku, was your first best friend right?" Itachi fried another fish. Sasuke heard him scream 'Aah! God! Fuck this stinking fish'.

"Yeah, we were like only eight when he left. That dumb ass promised to write and tell me his new address," Sasuke groaned and opened the envelope. He pulls the letter out and a picture fell to the floor at the same time, he took it up and saw a group of guys in a beach. He noticed his friend wearing a cap and a striped shirt and baggy shorts and his pink bangs falls in his forehead. "Hah! Look Itachi, he still looks so wimpy!" he snickered and flopped on the couch. Sasuke excitedly opens the letter and read.

_Yo! Sasuke,_

How's Shibuya so far? Have you seen the picture? That was taken last summer with some friends. I'm sorry to forget my promise about telling you my address here; it's been so hard to adjust so it flew from my mind. Well, anyways, my dad said I can go back there and continue my high school studies, since he have my four older brothers to take care of him. I think I'll be crashing there for a while 'till I found a part time job and get me an apartment. I'll be arriving Tokyo in the 4_th__ of the month, around nine in the morning, pick me up okay?_

_All the love for you, asshole,_

_Saku_

"So what it said?" Itachi asked setting the table for dinner.

"Oh," Sasuke scratched his head and turn his head to Itachi. "He'll be crashing in for some few months till he finds a place to stay and a job, his dad gave him permission to come back," Sassuke walked towards the table and grabs a sit and scratches his head. "And he'll be coming tomorrow at nine; I need to pick him up at the station."

"So, should I fix the guest room?" Itachi took his sit while Sasuke said 'thanks for the food!' and started digging in.

"Nah, as if he's that special. We can share room." Itachi jerked a brow up, looking to his brother and shook his head and took the envelope at the side of Sasuke's plate. He takes a look on the picture and rubbed his face.

"You know, you're not a very bright kid," he said and taking his chop sticks.

"What the fuck?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the food."

--

Sasuke got out from the bathroom, his towel on top of his damp hair; he only wears boxers and a shirt. He poked inside Itachi's room and saw his brother cleaning his camera's lenses. Itachi looked up to him.

"What?"

"Ki's not home yet, didn't she call you?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke and Itachi are different if it comes to woman, Sasuke still cares and somewhat kind to the girls that needed them and Itachi? Even on his own sister he doesn't give a damn, all he wanted is sex.

"No. Don't worry about her, she's like already grown woman."

"Tch. More likely an over grown kid," Sasuke said ready to close the door. "Good night," he closed it quietly and heard Itachi good night behind the thick door. Sasuke sighed and went down stairs, to the living room and he lies on the coach, on foot rested on the coffee table near. He sighed.

Sasuke lays the same position for a while now, then, he looked up to the clock; it's already ten in the evening. He rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes. "Saku will come back eh?" he murmured.

When Sasuke was six he saw a truck mover in the house next to theirs. He saw bunch of boy toys, like basket balls and toy guys and he even saw three boys that looks like five years older than him and saw another short haired boy… wait. He rubbed his eyes and saw a short _pink _hair. Is he a… girl? Then, he saw the kid scared a cat away and even kicked the poor thing. No, he's a boy. If he's a girl then he should be petting and playing with the cat.

The next morning, Sasuke went out to play with his ball, we went to the empty lot and saw a bunch of boys gathered around in a group. He took a look and saw the new boy crying, he was sitting on the ground, hands covering his pink hair. They boys are laughing and kicking dirt on him and calling him sissy and girly, Sasuke got mad, real made.

"What do you think you're doing with him!?" he asked then threw his ball to a boy and knocked him out. Sasuke grabbed a large twig on the ground and pointed on the boys with all his courage. "He's not girly! I saw him beating up a cat so bad, he's crying because you guys are older and many! So scram you bunch of stupid meannies!" he cried and swings the twig violently that made the boys ran away. "Hmp, who's the sissy now," he grunted. He heard sobs; Sasuke turns and saw the new boy who's still crying. "Hey now, they're gone."

The new kid looked up but continues to smile. "T-thanks."

"No problem," Sasuke smirked. "I live next door, so I saw you have badly beaten up the cat yesterday. My name is Sasuke, what's yours?" he asked.

"S-s-saku-" the boy only manage to say when he tried up the pain in his knees made him cut off what he was saying.

"Nice to meet ya, Saku. C'mon, let's go home and let my sister take care of you bubu," Sasuke held his hand and they walked to their house.

Since then, Sasuke and Saku became real close friends.

Sasuke got up when he heard the door open and giggles out side. Ayuki's home, finally. He got up and went to the front door to see what happened to her.

"Ah! Sasu-chan! I'm home," she smiled and hugged him that made them stumble in the floor.

"Fuck, Ki, you're so drunk," Sasuke said carrying her and tugging her black bangs behind her ears. "Itachi! Drunk alert!" he exclaimed, enough to make his brother hear him.

"Hey, I got something for you," Ayuki said between her hiccups.

"Wow, I'm excited for what it is, lemme guess, is it puke?" he asked sarcastically.

"Noooo," Ayuki got up and pulled some one outside. "Shit, you fell on the bushes! You're so drunk!" Sasuke heard a moan that made him curious. Ayuki pulled her 'present' and pulled it inside! "TAD-AAAAAAAAA!" It's a guy, or was a girl? With pink hair, baggy shirt, shorts and rubber shoes and drunk.

"Eh? Saku!?" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi went down and saw the two drunk dorks in the front door, both giggling and sitting on the cold floor.

"Yo! Uchiha family!" Saku grinned and gave them a peace sign with her both hands.

"I thought you're coming tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna puke, tee-hee!" Ayuki said that made Sasuke and Itachi alert.

"Shit!" Itachi exclaimed, running towards Ayuki. "Puke outside, woman!" Itachi ordered and pulled Ayuki's long black hair in his hand.

"Geeze, Kiki-chan, you're like so weak!" Saku laughed hard and pats Ayuki's back heavily.

"Sasuke, make you friend shut up, I'll take care of Ayuki." Itachi carried Ayuki in his arms and closed the door behind him. "You're so in trouble tomorrow and you'll be the one cleaning you mess, it's so your responsible, Ayuki." Itachi growled but Ayuki only laughed.

"So, you were saying?" Sasuke asked giving his hand to his friend.

"I had to go here as soon as possible," Saku answered grabbing Sasuke hand and letting him pull him to his feet. Saku is shorted than Sasuke, his head is measured in Sasuke's chin. Sasuke carried Saku in his back and carried him to his room. "Damn, you're taller than me!" Saku said laughing. "When I left we're like in the same height!"

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed. "Keep it down will ya? It's already pass eleven, you'll wake the neighbors up." Saku kept on talking loudly until they reached Sasuke's room. Sasuke lays his pink haired friend in his bed sat next to him. "So why do you have to come back as soon as possible?"

Saku groaned and flipping his stomach in the mattress, "I broke up with my boy friend 'cause I told him I was gonna live with ya for a moment," he answered. Sasuke turned white as sheet. Fucking christ! His best friend is gay!

"W-w-what? You're kidding right?" he said nervously. But Saku already drifted into sleep. "Hey!" Sasuke poked Saku until he gave up. Sasuke sighed and pushed his body to the bed. "He was drunk, he's making things up. He was drunk, he's making things up. He was drunk, he's making things up. He was drunk, he's making things up," Sasuke murmured to himself until he found himself sleepy and slept.

The next day Sasuke woke up, Saku was no longer in bed. He groaned and yawned. He got up and went down for some breakfast. He heard Ayuki's singing and the loud ruffle of Itachi's news paper. He went to the dinning table and Ayuki served him bacon and eggs.

"Why are you so happy today?" he asked to his sister.

"I'm in lolololove" she answered twirling around in the kitchen and started singing again. Itachi groaned and rubs his temple.

"Hey, did you know that Saku broke up with his boy friend?" Sasuke said eating his eggs. But no weird reactions like what he had when Saku said the reason why he came back earlier than expected. "Aren't you guys shocked? Intrigued? Or disgusted?" he asked.

"Why would we? It's only common in a relationship," Itachi snorted.

"Geeze, you guys are weird. I'm gonna take a bath," Sasuke said taking his half eaten breakfast in the sink.

"Where you going this summer any way?" Ayuki asked scrubbing the plates.

"Getting laid," he smirked that made Ayuki laugh a little and Itachi only grunt.

Sasuke went to his room and grabbed his towel and went straight to the bathroom.

"Aah, I can't believe they didn't take what I said seriously," Sasuke asked pointing out again the fact that his friend is gay. Sasuke grabbed the door know and opens the door. "I don't even know what to do if he confesses his love for me," he grunted and saw Saku, in shower, his curvy body, and his… boobs?

"KYAAAAAAA!" Saku shrieked and threw a basin to Sasuke that knocked him off. Sakura hurriedly grabbed her towel and covered herself and take a look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you idiot, you should have knocked or listen if some one was in there!" Saku said as she shook his shoulder. Itachi and Ayuki hurriedly went up screaming 'what's going on' and 'what happened?' and saw Sasuke on the floor, nose bleeding.

Sasuke turned his head to his brother and sister. His face is pale and eyes shocked. "He's a she," he said pointing to his friend. Ayuki buried her face with his hand and Itachi only grunted massage his temples.

"What the hell!? You thought I was a boy!" Saku exclaimed and stomped on Sasuke's stomach. "You deserve this alright you fuckstard!"

-to be continue

**Author's note: **did you like it? Please do tell. Reviews are mostly welcome and consider your flames as your suicidal letter. Hoho!

Sasuke was so stupid thinking our dear Sakura-chan as a guy, funny, right? LOL. Ohyeah, Ayuki is an OC and I think I made Itachi and Sasuke a lil OOC, but what the heck, I had fun writing this fic not like Deal with Me and Wanted: Girl friend. But I will finish them both; I already have plans for the next chapter. Okay then, see you next week for the new chapter! Jan e!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I do then I should be fucking rich by now and I'll be having a hot guy who looks like Sasuke waiting in my bed.  
**Author's note: **did I update too early? lol

**Boys are like Trees they Take 50 Years to Grow Up  
****Chapter two**

A steamy hot shower room, pink wet hair, those curvy sexy lines, her wet body, hands covered in her chest, her round butt. Emerald eyes studying onyx's in the other end of the room. His round shocked eyes; staring, admiring and worshiping her body. Holy fuck her body is so perfect. He just wanna grab her, make her squeal his name.

"Ah! Sasuke-kuun" she squeaked making his knees weak. His mouth nibbling in her ear lobe, his hands are going down and making its exploration. "Sasuke-kun is gay."

Sasuke darted up from his bed, it's already night time. He catches his breath; his forehead is sweaty and looked down. Shit, something is hard. He pants more and starts to wipe the sticky sweat. He looked next to him, he saw his friend, Saku, groaning and slowly opening his eyes.

"Whaddup?" he asked yawning.

"I had a dream and I was gay," he looked down to Saku who's wearing an over large shirt. "You don't have boobs right?"

"What!?" Saku made a little jump. Then Sasuke poked his breast. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you retarded monkey!" Saku yelled slapping Sasuke's hand.

"Damn it, you are a girl," he muttered, eyes are perfect circle and mouth in a letter o. Saku shifts her position, hugging Sasuke's pillow in her chest. "For how many years I thought you were a dude." Sasuke mentally slapped himself and violently scratches his head.

Sasuke remembered what happened yesterday morning where he got knocked out by a flying basin from the bathroom.

"_Sasuke gave me the nick name Saku when we were young," Saku said and sips more of her tea._

"_I did?" Sasuke asked turning his head to Saku while Ayuk cleans his wound.._

"_Hold still, idiot," Ayuki turned his head back to her and pushed a cotton ball in his bleeding nose._

"_Yeah, you asked my name and I was gonna say Sakura but you cut me off," Saku or Sakura said._

_Sasuke remembered. Sakura was crying and kept on sobbing like a bitch and all she could say was Saku. Well what a shit._

"_But the way you act, your clothing and they way you talk! And you almost knocked me out when we had a first fight! You are not a girl!" Sasuke said standing up and pointing his fingers at her._

"_Fuck you! Didn't you notice I am surrounded by men in my own house? My mom died when I was born and there is no other woman's love that supported me how do you think I'll grow up?" Sakura said raising her middle finger at him. "Plus, you were saved by Kiki-chan when we were fighting back then, I was able to control myself from knocking you out," she snorted. Sasuke blushed and took sat back._

"_Hihi, Saku-chi is so cute when you're little kids," Ayuki giggled and putting the medical kit away. "I even remembered the day you went to Hokkaido, you were wearing the yellow dress that Ita-chan bought," she said looking to Itachi. "Remember? The one your ex-girlfriend wanted for her sister and you bought it for her and she dumped you?" she was still smiling. Itachi growled, eyes closed and pretending he hears nothing._

"_Wait. You two know she's a girl?" Sasuke asked. Itachi and Ayuki looked at him and Sakura glared at him. "I was the only one who didn't know? And why didn't I see you off to Hokkaido?"_

"_You had a fever you said but Kiki-chan said you were crying all night and didn't want to see me off."_

"_I had a fever! Don't believe anything that Ki-chan said!"_

"_No, it was Ita-chan who said you were crying all night," Ayuki said._

"_ITACHI!"_

"_Fuck," Itachi mumbled._

Sasuke scratches his head more. His best friend is a she; he had fun playing with her. But how could he miss it?

"You know, you're pretty dumb," Sakura said hugging the pillow on her chest.

"You know, I poked your nipple, you really should wear a bra," Sasuke shot back. Sakura's eyes widen.

"You fucking perverted stupid monkey!" she exclaimed slamming his head on the wall.

--

Last night was enough torture to Sasuke, who got beat up to sleep by a girl. Itachi, who's really pissed off by being woken up by the two, decided to put Sakura in the guess room and they both agreed. But today, Ayuki decided to go to the beach with the whole family and Sakura.

"_Since its summer I guess we all should need a break," Ayuki announced. "Let's not waste the whole summer okay?"_

"Ita-chan! Sasu-chan! Here here!" Ayuki exclaimed waving her hand as she picks a spot for them. The beach wasn't too crowded, the sun is so bright and everything and everywhere is too hot. Itachi and Sasuke put their stuff on the sand; they pushed the two large umbrellas open and the cold drinks near them. "Saku-chi and I will be changing in our bikinis so don't go away okay?" Ayuki instructed to the bothered men.

"Yeah, yeah, just go and get ready already," Sasuke said shooing them off. Ayuki and Sakura's gone already, leaving Itachi who's wearing his black with read and orange flames shorts and Sasuke wearing his plain blue shorts. "Aah, so hot," Sasuke said lying below the umbrella's shade, his back on the pure sand.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed and sliding a cigarette out from his bag, "so," he started. "Which one do you like?" he pointed on the girls next to them, giggling and blushing. "I like the one with blonde hair," Itachi said smirking. Sasuke turn to the girls, saw four of them, the blonde is already seductively winking at Itachi and wetting her red lips. "I think I'm going to like this beach, see ya," he stands up and dusted his short and waved, leaving his younger brother.

"He really is my brother," Sasuke lies back again; he shielded his eyes from the sun. "God they're taking forever," he shook his head and grab his i-pod from his bag.

"Hey look at those babes," someone said that took Sasuke's attention. Babes, huh. Well, that is interesting.

"They're like so hot," the other one said again. Sasuke poked his head and saw the 'babes'.

Ayuki's wearing her white with red stripes two piece bikinis, her sandals have bows, her hair is up and she's wearing her heart shaped glasses. Next to her is a shy pinked haired girl, her green bikini top with cargo print and her very short denim shorts and she's barefoot and her shades are on top of her black baseball cap.

Sasuke gulped. Not to her sister, obviously. Boys are like staring at them both. Ayuki is already flirting with a tanned foreign guy leaving poor Sakura alone, Sakura is obviously disgust by guys who's staring and following her.

"Hey hey, do you wanna hang out with us?" a guy asked.

"Ew, why would I want to do that?" she shots back.

"We have watermelons."

"Go away freak!" she exclaimed running towards to Sasuke. "Jesus, we should call guys like them horny-bores," she joked poking Sasuke's ribs with her elbows and laughing at her own joke. Sasuke didn't laugh, oh no he didn't he was busy. He was busy staring at her. Sakura is closer to him now, her cleavage exposed and nipples were… obvious. Her legs are long and slender. "What are you staring at?" she asked making Sasuke snap and blush a little.

"_Okay, Sasuke. Just pick one cheesy pick up line like you used to and she'll freak out and like it like the other girls," _Sasuke thought and inhaled and exhaled. "It looks like your boobs are going to pop out anytime soon," he muttered. Sakura extremely turned red and punched his stomach.

Is it really weird when you spent your childhood memories with a girl that you thought it's a guy? Sasuke is the master if it comes to girls, but he still couldn't believe that Sakura, a girl who likes guy stuff, wear guy clothes, talks like a guy and even act like one. Sasuke moaned, rubbing his face with his palms, he looked next to him. The both of them, sitting under the shade of their umbrella, she's wearing Sasuke's shirt which is too large for her.

"You don't have b.o. do you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura only raised her middle finger on him. He sighed. "You're really don't look so hot, I mean, you're legs have small scratches and stitches from the wounds when we were kids," he added. "Plus, you're like too loud, when we sleep I couldn't get any because of your loud snoring." Sakura turned red, ready, steady… "You really don't have a fashion sense at all; you wear guy stuffs that made your large boobs un-noticed." Sasuke opened a cold cola from the cooler and sipped some, giving him a second to stop from blab about her un-perfection. "And you said you broke up with your boyfriend, it's hard to believe someone actually liked you."

POW!

"Would you shut it?" she asked. Sasuke rubs his cheek where Sakura just slapped him.

"Daaamn, you hit like a dude," he added and he heard a sob.

"I know I'm not hot like some girls, I don't giggle or wear any make up! I don't act so innocent or other shits. I like drinking beers, I like shopping in cheap stores, I don't like wearing sandals or stilettos! I don't like mini skirts, I hate it when my hair is long so I always cut it this short! I like to swear and say other bad words, I like to watch sports and wrestling, I like action movies and I gross out when a girl and a guy kisses in the movies!" she said it all, she sniffs and wipes her tears and punched Sasuke again, but this time, weakly. "I like rock bands that create noise and sometimes I read comic books. I hate preppy cheer leaders, and I don't find jocks and macho men sexy or hot. I laugh, talk and everything else so loud!" she added. "But whatever you do, I still am a girl, but I ain't perfect, I'm not any man's dream girl!" she added.

"Saku," Sasuke murmured while his chest is being hit by Sakura. She slowly stopped but still sobs. Everything else she confessed is opposite of the girls Sasuke dated. He always met girls who giggle and don't laugh too loud, when he goes out with them they always wears make up. They act so innocent. They hate the taste of beer. They waste their money to expensive stores and sacrifices their poor feet to wear four inch stilettos. They wear anything to show off their skin, they always goes to beauty salons to make their long hair pretty. You wouldn't hear them say bad words or swear on a normal conversation, they don't appreciate sports not even wrestling. They love romantic smooches in the movies and hated action bloody morbid ones. Sakura rested her head on his chest still crying.

"Sai-san is not like other guys who like pretty faces, innocent and cute girls, he likes me for who I am," she buried her face on his chest making the sobs not so clear and makes his skin feel her hot face and hot tears. "But even thou he does he will never love me."

Sasuke rested his hands on top of her head; he felt guilty for opening such topic and describes Sakura like she's an ugly pig. "Idiot," he started. "As if you already met and know all men in the world," Sakura looked up to him. Sasuke smirked.

--

"So hot," Sasuke murmured. He's down town with his friend, Naruto and Shikamaru, checking out girls. That's their favorite past time, especially now. Its summer, it's hot and girls are like showing off skin. Naruto grinned wildly when a girl passed by them wearing short shorts that almost shows her but cheeks.

"Hey, Shikamaru, look at that chick," Naruto giggled pointing at a girl who's picking up her stuff from the floor, not only that, she's wearing a tight mini skirt. They can see her pretty panties from their view. Naruto snickers more.

"You are so horny, you evil virgin," Shikamaru groaned. "C'mon, let's go check out Temari's café," he added.

"Pft, look who's calling me evil virgin, you dude who only dated one girl," Naruto grunted following Shikamaru. "And you were like in 5th grade."

"You had a girlfriend? I thought you're only into fling and flirting?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru opens the café's door, making the bells jiggle. They heard the waitress says welcome and bows at them. Naruto on the other hand, stares at them; they wore a short pink maid's uniform with short lacey white apron. They took a sit, far from the counter and the crowd.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "But she has to moved to Tokyo, her father is like so rich and smart," he added rubbing his temples.

"So, what's up with you courting Temari?" Sasuke asked and then a waitress asked for their orders.

"Uhm, how may I help you?" a girl with long purple hair, her white shy eyes looking at the table and not having an eye contact on them. Her pad paper pen and tray is hugged tightly on her chest. Naruto cooed checking out her white pale skin of her legs. She blushed and nudged a little.

"Whoa, down boy," a girl with spiky two pigtails. She wears a totally fit purple mini skirt and a tube that only covers her breast, her legs are covered with fish net stockings and half of her legs is covered with her black leather boots. "Geeze, Naruto is awfully an evil horny virgin."

"I am so not!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you," Shikamaru muttered lazily.

"Heh, well I guess you met my cutie friend here. Her name is Hyuga, Hinata. She'll be helping me out in my mom's café for the whole summer," she introduced to the purple haired young lady. Hinata bowed shyly and blushed. "Hinata meet, Pineapple head, Asshole and Virgin Marry," she pointed out to Shikamaru to Naruto.

"God, why do you even like this woman?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru only shrugged and lazily looked at her, laughing and teasing Naruto.

"Temariiiii, stop calling me dirty virgin will ya? It's ruining my rep!" Naruto whined.

"She reminds me a lot like someone I could never forget," Shikamaru answered.

"Someone?" Sasuke asked shifting his gaze at Shikamaru.

"Yeah."

"So, what can I get you guys today?" Temari asked.

"Coffee," Sasuke said swaying his hand lazily, he buried his mouth with his right hand, his arm rested on the table. He concentrate his sight to the large glass window, there are lots of people outside, since its summer and all. Then, he remembered what Shikamaru said, someone, is it the girl when they're in fifth grade? He looked at Shikamaru who's looking at the menu and telling his order to Hinata. He turned his gaze to Temari who kept on teasing Naruto. It's almost a year since Shikamaru courted Temari, before courting her he was dumped when he asked her out. He said he was struck by love at first sight.

"RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed her order. Hinata bowed again and left their table, Naruto followed her with his eyes until she disappeared. "Hinata-chan is really shy isn't she?" Naruto said smiling like a dope. "I like Hinata-chan!" he added.

"Shit, you're so loud. My head is like hurting like crazy, the heat from outside is like hell and now you blab about crap," Sasuke grunted.

"Geeze, why are ya so grouchy today, Asshole?" Temari asked sitting next to Shikamaru. Sasuke ignored her and continue to stare outside the window. She looked at her lover, Shikamaru only shrugged. The café's location was perfect; outside was the couple's and friends meeting place by the large fountain where happy family comes with their small children to toss a coin. And then, he saw someone. Ayuki and Sakura happily dancing in the fountain and didn't care if they're wet or the center of attraction.

Sasuke ran out from the café, pushing people away from his way. He's almost there, then, he heard them singing and twirling. And then, he saw her, wearing a girly short yellow summer dress, she carries her flat pink shoes and she's wearing make up. Sakura laughed while Ayuki giggles with her. Sakura saw Sasuke and waved.

"Sasupe!" she exclaimed. People who are staring at them turned their heads at him, groaning he walked nearer to them. She kept on waving and Ayuki kept on dancing, then she slipped, she bumped into Sakura's back that made her balance back, unfortunately Sakura lost her balance. "Wai!" she exclaimed. Sasuke got alerted so he ran as fast as he could and catch Sakura.

"God, are you two drunk?" he asked while Sakura rested half of her body on Sasuke. She laughed loud and patted Sasuke's back hard and yelling 'again again' over and over again while Ayuki giggled. "It's like four in the afternoon, who gets drunk in this kind time?" he asked none of the two answered him normal. He sighed and carried Sakura in his back. "Ki-chan, c'mon here and hold my hand," he ordered and taking his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed Itachi's number.

"Sasu-chan, who are you calling?" Ayuki asked holding his hand.

"Itachi, I'll ask him to pick us up," he groaned.

--

Sakura and Ayuki sits quietly while towels hung in their shoulder, their feet is soaked in basin full of hot water. Sasuke handed them some hot tea while they kept on hearing Itachi's growl and sighs.

"Ita-chan, we're really sorry," Ayuki suddenly broke the silence. "Saku-chi and I are only celebrating her womanhood when she got accepted to Happy Berry dress shop down town," she added. Sasuke jerked a brow up. Happy Berry is a shop for fashion obsessed people, the dresses, shirts, skirts, shoes are so cute and unique, all girls he met liked everything that the shop sell. Maybe, that's the reason why Sakura's wearing a cute outfit that time. "You see, Hikaru-ko, my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend which is also my friend, the owner of the store gave Saku-chi a little make over and dresses her cutely and she got interested, good thing Saku-chi still doesn't have a job so Hikaru-ko said she'll hire her as a saleslady but she need to keep being cute and all. So I convinced Saku-chi to accept the job since she was cute from the miracle Hikaru-ko made and—"

"Ayuki!" Itachi exclaimed making her shut up. He looked at his brother who's watching the two girls. "What do you think?" Sasuke turned and looked at his older brother. He's passing the decision to him? Wow. Sasuke turned his look to Sakura and Ayuki who looked at him like two abandoned kittens who's asking him to love them or give them milk. He sighed.

"Whatever, just don't do it again," he mentioned.

"Yay! Sasuke is the best!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him tight.

"Yaay!" Ayuki gave her hurrah.

--

Sasuke is in his bed, lying quietly. His hands behind his head, one of his feet is on the floor. He remembered what happened earlier. His friends. Shikamaru is never committed with a girl before, flings, flirting or dating once or twice is enough. He never got serious not until he met Temari and he discovered his childhood sweetheart that he seems loved so much. Then there goes Naruto who kept his 'virginity' for the right girl, yeah, he likes looking at sexy and cute girls that shows some skin, but he told them once he met the right girl he'll respect her like a queen. How about him? He sighed.

"Knock knock," someone said behind his door. Sasuke looked at his digital clock and saw it's already almost midnight. He stood up and opened his door.

"Ki-chan why aren't you sleeping yet?" he said.

"Sorry," she answered, it's not Ayuki, its Sakura.

"Oh, Saku, what's up?" Sakura showed him two cans of beer and smiled. Sasuke opened the door wider. "Close the door, kay?"

Sakura closed the door and sat on his floor. "Sasuke, I really wanna say thanks for slipping us out from Itachi-san," she said.

Sasuke shrugged a little and open his can of beer. "It was nothing." Sakura opened her can of beer as well, she sipped a little, Sasuke watches her. Her eyes twitches a little when she sips beer, maybe the taste wasn't that good for her. "Oh, I want to show you something," she muttered and took something from her shorts pocket. It's a picture, she handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped it to see who and saw a guy that looked like him, he's eyes were shocked and he kept on staring at the guy. He was wearing a white sweaty shirt and shorts, his tying his rubber shoes, eyes are on the other way from the camera laughing at something out from the frame.

"He's Sai-san," she said sitting next to him at his bed. Then, Sasuke remembered what Sakura said when they're back in the beach, she's crying because of Sai. "Sai-san is a year older than me, which makes you two at the same age," she added. "We've been dating for some months before we broke up." Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura and he saw her smile while staring at the picture in his hand. "Sai-san looks exactly like Sasupe, ne?"

Sasuke turned back to the picture quickly. "Did you really break up with him because you're going back here?" he asked. Sakura didn't answer. Instead she puts her half empty can in the bedside lamp table. She lies in his bed with her arms spread all over the sheet. Sasuke turned to look at her. Eyes calmly closed lips slightly apart.

"Sai-san… he," she hugged Sasuke's long pillow. "He raped me," she continued. "I refused but he didn't accept my answer," she added. "After that I thought he loved me that made me think that's why he did it. But a friend of mine overheard his friends and Sai talking about a deal. The deal was Sai will take my virginity away."

Sasuke's shocked. She studied Sakura's face, she looks awfully dead serious. He couldn't believe it, Sakura, his long lost best friend, was raped and got played by some guy. "For real?" he asked. Sakura opened her eyes and automatically locked in Sasuke's. She sat up. She smiled.

"Gotcha," she answered sticking her tongue out. Sasuke froze while he watches Sakura bounces off the room, laughing about what a big dork how he looked liked asking such a serious question. "Finish those beer, kay? Niiight" she cooed and slam the door behind her.

Sasuke was stuck there and figured out what just happened. "You tomboy!" he exclaimed and flopped back to his bed. He grabbed Sakura's beer and sipped some. He looked at the picture of Sai. So, he didn't really know what happened between Sai and Sakura at all.

-to be continue

--

**Author's note: **I really have to say thanks to HyuugaVSUchiha for pointing out my horrible mistake. LOL. Thanks HyuugaVSUchiha! :3 also for the alerts, fave's and mostly for the reviews. Thank you and thank you. LOL.

RnR please and flames are welcome but consider them your suicidal/farewell death letter. Ja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys are like Trees they Take 50 Years to Grow Up  
****Chapter three**

Sasuke dribbled and got his way near the pole, he stands in his feet and dribbled more. He bent his knees, jumps with a hand under the ball and other supporting it and shoots a three-point shot as he fly's back to the ground and bids of sweat covers his shirtless body. He smirked knowing that he will score.

SLAP!

The ball got slapped before it even touches the ring. His eyes widen and as she grabs the ball in the air and hugged it like she's a possessive kid. Her pink locks of bangs are in her face; her short hair is tide in a small loose ponytail. She dribbled and he got alert, his wide arms blocking her way. She turned left, he blocked her but it was a fake. Sakura's damp sleeveless' over large shirt brushes his right arm. Then she jumped to the basket and freely shoots the ball.

The ball bounces from the ring. "Damn," she grunted ready to move again. But a body swiftly run through her, he jumped and flew in the air and dunked the ball. Sakura's mouth is slightly open as she saw him flying high and swings his body as he grabbed the ring. He jumped down to the ground, catching his breath.

"I guess I won," he smirked. Sakura only manage to roll her eyes and sat on the cement ground. He joined her and they both starting to catch up their breath. Sasuke looked at her as she wiggles her body off the overlarge shirt, wearing only her sports bra.

They'd been playing basketball for an hour now since six in the morning. Sakura challenged Sasuke and even made a bet out of it. Whoever wins must buy the beer for tonight; they talked that kind of random stuff early in the morning.

"So hot," she manages to say as she got out from her shirt. She tugs out her ponytail and shook her head and fans herself with her hand. Sasuke can't help himself but to stare at her, her sweaty body is making her sexier than the last time he saw her with too much skin to expose. He gulped and shook his head.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready," Ayuki cheerfully said as she poked out her head from the kitchen's window. Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they both stood up and dusted their shorts and collect themselves.

"I bet I could it more pancakes than you," Sakura grinned running to the front door.

"Hn. As if," he shot back and after her. "Thanks to Ki- chan, if wasn't for her I'll still be staring at Saku's body," he murmured.

"What?" Sakura asked opening the front door. Sasuke aggressively shook his head and hands.

"Buzz off," he answered coolly. Sakura only shrugged and went inside. Sasuke sighed. "She's like any girl I met, why act different to her?"

--

Sasuke grabbed his seventh pancake, wiping butter and honey messily and ate it in just two bites. Meanwhile Sakura just finished her fifth pancake, she licks her thumb while she pure the honey over her new pancake in her plate. Itachi and Ayuki's nearly finished with their second pancake while staring at the two who eats like a pig in their dinning table while in the middle of their glaring game. Sasuke chocked, he desperately opened his sports jar open for water.

"Oh my," Ayuki said standing up and start patting Sasuke's back. Sakura laughed pointing at him but still busy eating her pancake. Sasuke gulped down his water until the bottle emptied; he wiped his mouth from the end of his muscle shirt while glaring at her.

"Ki-chan, make more," he ordered and started to eat his half pancake.

"My, my, you two are hungry," Ayuki cheerfully clapped her hands together and went back to the kitchen. "Saku-chi, what time should you go to your job at Happy Berry today?" she asked and started humming as she waits for Sakura's answer. She heard a slamming sound of the utensils in the table after that she heard loud mumbles because of her full mouth.

"What?" Sasuke asked after he swallowed his mouthful of pancakes. Sakura stomp her feet and run upstairs. Ayuki got out from the kitchen with a pan of new pancake.

"Oh dear, I guess she must have forgotten it," she said with a smile.

--

Sasuke got out from the house and wore his baseball cap just because his chicken hair is messed up from being too lazy to comb his hair. He hummed and turns to the next road and waited at the bus stop. Summer's almost over and he's been busy with a lot of things, like, Sakura.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme," someone greeted and patted Sasuke's back. He turns to see who and saw the fox kid grinning stupidly at him and next to him is the Hyuga kid that has his hair tied up.

"Hey," he greeted back. "I didn't saw you for a while," he said looking at Neji. He frowned and shook his head.

"I've been busy," he muttered.

"Huh?

"Neji got bunch of visitors in their mansion and guess what who it is?" Naruto said cheerfully, slipping both of his hands behind his head. Sasuke stared at him and shrugged for an answer. "It's Hinata-chan at Temari's café!"

"She's my cousin. She'll be living with us since the house is for all the Hyuga family," Neji wrinkled his nose and got in the bus that just arrived. Neji sat by the window and Sasuke sat next to him, Naruto on the other hand sat on the back after Neji and Sasuke's sit, where he spread his all body so he can get the sit by himself. "She's a total dork. She's shy and doesn't talk too much," Neji continued facing his body away from Sasuke.

"We met her yesterday, she seems nice," Sasuke said resting his head at his hand.

"Yeah! She looked so damn sexy and hot wearing Temari's café's uniform, she's a real cutie as well," Naruto said and whistled a fox tune. "Damn, I didn't even think you two would be related," he added and heard only a grunt from Neji.

"Your family is fucking rich, why is she working anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's shy, she need to work out her social skills if she's going to be President of the Hyuga Co. in the future," he answered. The bus stopped, Sasuke's the first one to get out followed by the other two. He turn back to see Neji who sighed.

"I thought you're the eldest son?" he asked. "Shouldn't it be you?

"My dad's the second child. Hinata's father was the first child of our grandfather, that's why."

"Woh!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed his index finger. Sasuke rolled his eyes he knew his pointing at girls. He looked at Neji and saw his amazement in his face as he looked at where Naruto's pointing. Sasuke sighed in defeat and looked at where Naruto's pointing as well. He saw three girls giggling.

One girl is in a plain sky blue semi-fit shirt and a skinny jean, her brown hair is in two buns. The other is a blonde girl wearing a mini shorts and tube, her bangs in her forehead and her hair is tied up. There was nothing amusing about them, they looked like only having fun who wears sexy summer outfits and then, Sasuke turned his gaze at a girl with pink hair. Pink hair? It's Sakura! She's wearing pink spaghetti strap top and a mini fit strawberry skirt, her short pink hair is down and she's wearing make up! He gulped and stared at her legs. Sakura noticed him and waved. "Sasuke!" She excused herself to the two and ran to him. Both Neji and Naruto turn to him and glared.

"You know them!?" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the girls.

"No!" he exclaimed. Wait, why'd he said no? Of course he knows 'her' but not them. "I mean yes," he shook his head. "No, but I know the pink haired tomboy," he added pointing at Sakura. Sakura's eyes sharpened and kicked Sasuke in his knees that made it weak. "Ouch! Saku you ass!" he exclaimed.

"Pft, ass your face," she crossed her arms in her chest and watched Sasuke to get up. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Duh, summer. I should be the one who ask you that, you're suppose to be at your work!"

"Lunch time," she pointed out. "…idiot." Neji and Naruto can't help themselves to sneaker at point at Sasuke at the same time.

"Boy, Sasuke-teme, she totally pawns you!" Naruto exclaimed between his laughter.

"Shut up you bunch of morons," he glared and shouts.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked taking a sight from Sasuke's body.

"My friends," he groaned. "Dobe or you can also call him Uzumaki, Naruto and the evil asshole but you can call him Hyuga, Neji," he pointed to the two who smiled at Sakura. She bowed and smiled as well.

"Hyuga? So are you related to Hyuga, Hinata?" the girl with chocolate hair asked when they approached them.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," he asked raising a brow. "Why'd you ask?"

"I'm a friend of hers when she was still in Hokkaido, we're both in the same judo class," she smiled and offered a hand to Neji. "I'm TenTen," she introduced with a smile.

"Neji." He shook her hand.

"Oh, hi, I'm Yamanaka, Ino," the blonde handed her hand to Sasuke; her nails are polished with shiny red with a little pictures of stars. "I'm originally from Tokyo and just moved here," Sasuke shook her hand and looked at her; he noticed her tied hair has some strands of blue highlights, her lips covered with red lipstick and her eyes are smocked with some eye shadow, she reminds him of someone. He heard Naruto introduced himself at his back, shoving him aside and he looked at Sakura.

"Friends?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Wow, they sure look so girly," he snorted. Sakura throws a deadly glare at him as he watches his friends _flirting_ with Sakura's friends. "Yamanaka-san said she's from Tokyo, how'd you two known each other?" he asked lowering his gaze to Sakura.

"Her parents are awesomely rich. They have a huge resting house in Hokkaido," she answered watching her friends enjoying the company. "Since I moved there in summer, she was my first best friend. Every summer she'll go to Hokkaido just to play with me," she added.

"How about the Chinese-looking girl there?" he asked pointing to TenTen.

"Oh, she's the one I hang out with since I moved to Hokkaido. She's tough, she looks cool right?" Sasuke just followed the trace of her smile, she likes her friends. They were _best _friends too you know, he kinda missed that. "I missed them," she added as her smile grew smaller and eyes made more sad expression than happy ones.

"I'm still your best friend, right?" he suddenly muttered. She looked up to him, catching his eyes still locked on her. He turned and hides his face from her and shoves his hands inside his pocket. "In that way, you shouldn't miss anything at all," he continued. He heard her snickered that took most of his attention now, she's laughing. He made her laugh. He smiled and remembered he was being serious. "What's to laugh about?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"My best friend thought I was a boy," she grinned. He blushed and brushes himself as he walked pass by her. "Hey I was only kidding!" she exclaimed walking next to him.

"It's your lunch break, right? Let's go, I know a place," he said and looked at the others who nodded.

They went to a café, specifically speaking, Temari's café. The bell jiggles and made noise when Sasuke pushed the door open wide for Sakura come in before him.

"Welcome!" a waitress bowed with tray hugged in her chest. Her purple hair is in pigtails now.

"Eh? Hinata-chan!?" TenTen exclaimed happily running to her friend and hopped and grope her down to the tiled floor. Next is Ino then followed by Sakura. Poor Hinata, who's only doing her job, got squished.

"TenTen-chan," she manages to say her name even she can't breathe from the weight of the three girls on top of her. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," she added. "It's really nice to see you too," she continued. The trio collected themselves, dusted their shirts. Naruto offered a hand to Hinata to pull her up in her feet.

"Where's Temari?" Sasuke asked and pulled a chair for him. Sakura sat next to him then Ino, on the other side Naruto sat by the left side then Neji followed by TenTen. Sasuke slide the menu to Sakura and rested his cheek on his hands. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Yeah, she's inside the manager's office discussing some matters with—"she was cut off when the manager's door creaks open. They turned to see Shikamaru and Temari, hugging each other, then, they kissed. They all got shocked, the sight of them being passionate. Shikamaru roamed his hands down, Temari's hands circled behind Shikamaru's neck, locking her fingers together. Hinata covered her eyes, the other just stared with bloody eyes shot open and Naruto was so happy he jumped off his chair.

"Yeah! Go Shikamaru!" he exclaimed cheering his friend. Shikamaru didn't look or peek an eye open not a little bit, he just held thumbs up and wore a smirk in his busy locked lips.

"Shikamaru!?" someone shriek. They turned where it came from and it was Ino. The lover's passionate kiss was cut off, they looked at Ino. "You damn fucking bastard!" she cried throwing her bag on the table. "So that's why you never wrote to me anymore!"

"Maybe because writing is like old age, who-ever-you-are," he answered with lazy eyes didn't bother to be shocked. "Now if you excuse us, where in the middle of—"

"The fuck with you! It's me goddamn it! Ino!" she shrieks, now there are beads of tears gathers in her eyes.

"Eh!? He's the pineapple head kid you were talking about for the fucked up years?" TenTen asked standing up to Ino.

"Who, the lazy whiz kid?" Sakura added and she ran towards her best friend.

"Ino-chan," Hinata said with worried expression. Ino whipped her tears like a kid and stared at Shikamaru who's now obviously shock.

"I-Ino," he said walking towards her and cupped her cheek. "Fuck, it is you," he said while she whimpered.

"Fuck you too!" she exclaimed and slapped crossed his face. She brushed herself away from the table and out of the café, running, afraid that anyone would have an idea to follow her.

All of them, there, standing, sitting and staring at each other. Shikamaru found himself slapped physically then mentally, making him snap and return to the reality. He turned his body to the door, someone nudge him to stop.

"Shikamaru," she said. Temari. Her eyes are gathering tears as well. He can read her face; it was a mixture of sadness and confusion. He sighed. Now what should he do? He shook her hand and slumped in a chair near him. He buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do next. Temari finally agree to date him and go steady, Ino came back and saw him making out with her. Ino, his long lost love.

Sasuke jumped from his chair. He remembered what Shikamaru said, that _someone_ is Ino. Ino and Temari are a lot like together. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out the café.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked while she was forcefully being pulled. He was shoving the people away to pass by; he was in real hurry.

"You're a helpless idiot. Why didn't you ran after Ino!?" he said now walking faster that made Sakura run a little. "You're her best friend, right?" he asked, he heard a 'yes' behind him between her pant. He pulled her closer then pushed her away from him. "Then run after her," he whispered.

She tumbles a bit but got her balance back. She's running and she turned to smile. "Thanks!" she exclaimed waving her hand.

Sasuke smiled, watching her back until it disappeared in the crowd. He turned and realizes he has nothing to do anymore. If he comes back to the café, it would be troublesome. He shook his head and went to the fountain near the café. It's not too crowded, since everyone is enjoying their lunch in some food chains or restaurants around. He took a sit at the edge of the fountain, slipping his cigarette case that Ayuki gave him last Christmas from his pocket. He took one out and lights it, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it, smoke came out from his nose like a bull. He rested his head in his hand, sighing, bored from the sigh of people walking around. He closed his eyes to rest for a bit. How exactly did he plan to enjoy his summer anyway? He was planning to get laid everyday.

A shadow blocked the sun's light from his front. He opens his eyes and looked up to see two girls, wearing some short summer shorts and spaghetti shirts and sandals with platform high heels.

"Hey," the blonde girl said taking a seat next to him. And another red head short haired girl sat next on the other side. "It's really hot don't ya think?" she winked. Girls are really wild these days; they'll be the one to after him.

"My parents are out of town for the week. We could have some _fun_ in my place," the other girl said and licked her lips. "What you say, Sasuke-kun?" They know him, he doesn't know them. Sasuke mentally groan and smirked, damn it's hard to be famous.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer. This is what he wanted for the whole summer. Oh yes. "Su—"

"Sasuke!" someone shouted. He saw Sakura running towards him. He felt his happiness just a moment ago changed into something happier. He stood up and waved back.

"Sasuke-kun?" the blonde asks grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Gomen, ladies, my _girlfriend_ is back," he grinned that made the two disappointed.

"Eh you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked like a dummy.

"Yeah, I'll let you met her later," he said and grabbed her wrist to pull her away from the two desperate girls.

"Hey!" the blonde called. The duo looked back at them, they sure looked annoyed. The blonde rested her hand in her hip and her eyes looking so angry. "She's your _girlfriend_?" she asked and pointed her index finger right in Sakura's nose.

"W-wha-mff!-" Sasuke immediately covered Sakura's mouth before she blows up his plan. The red head girl crossed her arms and eyed on them like a hawk.

"Now, now, dear, you don't want to start another verbal fight, do you?" he asked with a nervous crack of smile. "She's a real fighter when it comes to people ask or doubt about our relationship," he explained. "W-what, dear?" he leaned closer to Sakura's cover hand that makes whimper sound and smiled, "oh, you want to have our date now? Ok, ok, we'll leave," he smiled. "See you, ladies around!"

"Wait!" the red head girl exclaimed not even letting Sasuke and Sakura step a foot away from them. "She can't possibly be your girlfriend!" she pointed her index at Sakura. Sasuke gulped and could feel Sakura shaking. "Her make up is so light, her forehead is wide you could put up a billboard on it and lastly, she walks like a dying duck in her stilettos," she laughed. The blonde even pointed out Sakura's old fashioned hair due and plain dirty nails and laughed harder. "It's really funny, Sasuke-kun."

"You little sluts—"Sakura was cut off yet again by Sasuke who stand before her.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitches," his angry tone and bad mouthing made them stop, ah, silent at last. "You don't anything about her, yet you still judge her," he said clenching his fist. "So what if she's like that, at least she has her pride and dignity. Boys actually lines up for her but she dumped almost a thousand in a minute. Unlike you bitch who runs around and ask a boy out!"

"Sasuke, I—"Sakura patted his back to calm him down.

"So none of you fucked up sluts have the rights to look down to her like that and laugh at her. Because in reality, she's stepping down on you like a piece of shit, oh wait, scratch that, she is stepping on you." He clenched his teeth and panted.

"Did you hear what my boyfriend just told?!" Sakura butted in, crossing her arms in her chest and jerking a brow up. "If that's not enough, maybe this will keep your words back." She grabbed and cupped Sasuke's cheeks; she closed her eyes and kissed his lips. Sasuke was shocked. In a minute, his head was being pulled. His lips brushes hers, their lips are locked together with an innocent kiss. Sakura broke the kiss and smirked and gave them a death glare. "What? Still not convinced?" they froze there not even nudging. She's at her temper limit, _they're not gonna leave me alone, aren't they? Well then. _She thought and grabbed Sasuke's belt and unbuckled it. "C'mon, I'll give you the best blow job you'll ever have!" she exclaimed and ready to tuck his shorts down while she kneeled down as well.

"W-what?!" Sasuke exclaimed pulling his shorts up. "You can't be serious!"

"C'mon! I'll do it all the way if you want to!" she shots back and pulling his shorts back down.

"Sakura!"

"W-w-we'll leave now," the blonde says and started the pull her friend along.

Sakura and Sasuke watch the two who's red as hell run away. Sakura sighed, got to her feet and dusted her skirt with her hands. Sasuke on the other hand was still in shock, his hands on his falling shorts. Sakura smiled at him and gave his belt back. He gulped and took it.

"Your girlfriend is sure tough, don't you think?" she asked. He bobbed his head up and down. "I surely want to meet her someday," she winked and run back away from him. "Ino's waiting for me. I just came to take her bag and the others with me. Tell you about it later, okay?" she waved off. Sasuke gulped once again as he watches her to fade inside the café. He looked down to see his hardening friend.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and put button and zipped up his shorts. "That Sakura," he murmured buckling his belt back. Then, he touches his lips and still felt her lips crushing on his. He blushed for a moment and gave him a mental slap. _Why do you have to be so different?_ He asks in his head and heard the shouting of TenTen and Sakura from not too far with Hinata. Sakura waved for the last time at Sasuke and started pulling the two behind her. _You're a tease; you know that, a big tease._

-to be continue

**Author's note: **When typing I always watch anime, read manga, read other's fics or even listen to music. They made my worries and problems away, at the same time they chase my ideas off. But it is hard to type and worry at the same time, your imaginations and ideas will be blocked off. Oh shit, that is so troublesome.

My best friend is pregnant and also my other friend. They were pure and expert rebels. My guardians and mom made me to stay away from them. Even if they have come to something like that they are still important to me. So whenever I have a spare time from school and _lazy _times, I sneak off to see how they're doing. My best friend is already in month three and my friend is already due this June.

I went to an Anime Convention this Saturday with my boyfriend and a friend. I took a pile of pictures of cosplayers who isn't a snob and some of them I know. The convention was real fun. I bought a pile of useless key chains and necklaces from Naruto, Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist. I am about to open a Multiply account so I can upload the pictures there.

Isn't my author's note long? I found it useful since I made it just like a blog. LOL. So then, thanks for the awesome reviews and compliments. And a big thanks to HyuugaVSUchiha for pointing out my mistakes, girl you're a big help, I already edited my mistakes. When I'm finished with typing I never read it back, maybe that's why I have lots of errors and typo-s, or maybe because I wasn't even paying a lot of attention in English class? LOL.

RnR everyone. Thanks for the alerts and fave's as well, even if you didn't throw me a feedback. Ja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys are Like Trees they Take 50 Years to Grow Up  
Chapter four**

Sasuke looked at his mobile phone. It's already seven in the evening. He shrugged and got up from the bench and started walking for the nearest bus stop. He saw Neji and Naruto in a bookshop not too far. Naruto waved at him and he just nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked up to Sasuke from the magazine his scanning from page to page. "What happened to Shikamaru?"

"We decided to leave 'em alone. This is a darn hard time for Shikamaru," Naruto answered taking the _manga_ back to the shelf. "Shikamaru didn't say a word while we're still there and Temari locked herself in the manager's office and haven't come out. Well at least that's what we know. It's been an hour since we left," Naruto gaze at his digital wrist watch and sighed. "I should be going now," he shrugged and brushed himself to Sasuke who nodded.

"What about you?" he asked looking at Neji. He shrugged and flips another page.

"I'm waiting for Hinata to call. It's already dark; I bet she's too scared to come home alone. Naruto was waiting for her with me but he just gone away like that, what a jerk," he answered and not bothering to look up to Sasuke. "I bet she's hanging out with the Ino girl."

"C'mon, dude. The girl was depressed as hell, she needs her friends," Sasuke answered and took a manga from the bookshelf. Neji choke a bit from his soft laughter. "What?" he asked.

"The fuck with you saying such mushy and girly things," he answered putting the magazine back. "Feels like you're watching those girl talks in the afternoons."

"What? I was only—"

"Whatever." Neji turned and waved his hand. "I guess I'll grab some dinner. Wanna come?" Sasuke shook his head. He puts back the manga and went out the bookshop.

Neji was right, it's already dark. Maybe it'll be a good idea if he pass by the Happy Berry shop and check out if Sakura's doing fine. Sasuke remembered what happened earlier in lunch time. He felt his cheek gone hot. _Fuck._ He shook his head and looked up from the sidewalk. There he is, the Happy Berry. Should he come in and see if she's doing okay? He turned red. There's nothing wrong if he take a look at her and ask her if everything's alright. _Ok, ok, Sasuke, get ready._ He inhaled and exhaled exaggerate in front of the shop's glass door. He held his hand in the air, ready to push the glass door when someone pushed it from the other side. Sasuke's head bumped in the glass door that knocked him out to the cement ground.

"Ja! See you tomorrow!" someone exclaimed before stepping a foot out from the store. "Eh? Sasuke?" Sakura asked bending down to see if he's still breathing. His eyes swirl, he saw blue birds flying in circles before his eyes and felt Sakura's head on his chest. He sat up. "Good! You're still alive!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"_C'mon, I'll give you the best blow job you'll ever have!"_

Sasuke turned red and got up to his feet.

"Oi, Sasupe, are you really okay?" Sakura asked and got up to her feet. She dusted her skirt while she fixes her that bag hangs in her shoulder. "Your face is red." She pressed her forehead against his while brushing his bangs off. Sasuke knows she's standing in her toes. Sasuke swallowed hard and he swears to God she heard him do that. He felt beads of sweat started to form his forehead. "Damn, dude, I think you've caught a cold or something. But at the middle of summer season?" she murmured and went back to her heel. "C'mon, let's go home." Sakura threw her bag at Sasuke who was frozen for the moment.

"What?" he whispered and looks down to his arms that carries her bag. "Why do I have to carry this?" he asked turning his back and followed Sakura who's already walking.

"What 'why'?" she asked and turning her head over her shoulder. "You owe me big for saving your sorry ass from those hungry bitches," she answered and kept on walking. She felt Sasuke running and slowed down when he reached her. "If I haven't come you'll be their lunch."

"Tse," Sasuke walk next to her while Sakura's bag is on his shoulder. _If you didn't come I should have got laid today,_ he thought. Then he looks down at the bag and saw some sleeves and a heel of a shoe. "What's with this stuff?" he asked then picking the shoe up. On the other end of the shoe a lacey blue panty was hanging from it. "Eh?"

"Hey!" she yelled and taking the panty away from his sight.

"Why are you carrying such things with you to work?" he asked and puts back the shoe inside.

"Hikaru-san, the owner of Happy Berry gave it to me," she answered pulling her bag away from Sasuke. "She said I must look the best, even under garments, head to toe and bla bla bla," she tugged the panty inside her bag and tossed it back to Sasuke. "I want some tea. Let's go to the convenient store first, Sasupe," she whined and pulled his arm.

"Geeze, alright fine," he answered and started to follow Sakura. Some middle aged desperate man gaze at Sakura and smiled like dirty bastards as they are now. Sasuke only eyed them, not doing anything till they make something perverted at her. They went out the store, heads turned over their shoulder, still gazing at Sakura. He grunted. "Oi, I'm just going out for a smoke. I'll wait there," he said and walked out before she could say anything against it.

The three dirty bastards are there, outside, smiling and grinning dirtily and still looking at Sakura from the glass walls; almost drooling, they soon might have a heart attack. Sasuke lights a cigarette and went to the phone booth not too far. He dialed their home number and it rang twice before someone answered it.

"Uchiha resident," a woman's voice is heard. Sasuke bet it was Ayuki in her serious moments while reading thick romance pocket books or the drama series in the television.

"Hey it's me. If I didn't come home for about fifteen minutes pick me up in the police station. Bye," he hurriedly hung up before Ayuki asks something or stops him from fucking his life. He sighed and threw his half burned cigarette in the nearest outdoor trash can. He heard the automatic class doors open and saw Sakura searching for him.

"Hello, pretty. Wanna drink with your uncles?" bastard number one asked while the other two in his back smiling wickedly as ever. Sakura walked away slowly and covering for defense as well.

"N-no," she answered while they walked nearer to her.

"C'mon, just a drink or do you wanna eat as well? We can also go karaoke if you want to," bastard number two said.

"Sorry, b-but my mom is waiting for me," Sakura answered and gulping.

"It will be fun, we promise," and bastard number three butted in and grabbing Sakura's arm when she was ready to run. "C'mon now, don't be so snobby."

"Let me go! You dirty fuckers!" she exclaimed pulling her arm.

"Oh, ain't that cute? She called us dirty fuckers," bastard number one said and they all laughed. "Uncles will take care of you and the bill."

"Let go!" she yelled. "Help!"

BLAG!

"Ah! Suwa-san!" bastard number two called bastard number three who's now flying in the air. One down, two to go.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke tossed her bag to her and she caught it before she glides in the cement ground. She saw Sasuke, beating up the old horny perverts like an out of control maniac.

Bastard number one was pushed in the ground and kicked his back. Bastard number two was ready to run until he grabbed his suit's collar and threw him back, kicking his private property. He pants and wipes the beads of sweat in his forehead.

"Behind you!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke turned and saw bastard number two on his feet and picked a pocket knife from his secret pocket. He stabbed Sasuke, luckily, Sasuke was alert thanks to Sakura's warning. He dodges quickly as he can and defenses himself with his arm.

"Ah!" he yelped in pain as the gush of blood ticks from the open wound. Bastard number two snickered while playing with his pocket knife with little stain of blood. "Sakura! Run!"

"What? I cannot do that!" she demanded. He gave her a look and a nod. "The fucking hell with you!? Don't act like you're a hero!"

"I am not! Just get out from trouble!" he answered. "If I act like a hero I would finish this old people with a snap. But I'm just playing the good guy part here."

"And leave you behind? Are you out of your mind?" she shot back. "You, asshole, is not a hero or a good guy! So give it up!"

"Yes! Just go!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. "Call me crazy, asshole, hero or not, good or bad just get out of here!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Will you two shut up!? God! It feels like I'm watching the way my wife and I fight when we're going out," bastard number one exclaimed and rubbed his temples the two teen blushed in unison. The sound of the police siren was heard and the three was alerted from the sound they heard. "Fuck. Let's get out of here."

"No you will not!" Sakura kicked the guy in his stomach that made him weak and falls in his knees. "Holy shit, Hikaru-san was right about this baby," Sakura said eyeing on her high heels.

"Okay! Nobody moves!" one of the cop said.

"It's the three of them, officers!" one of the convenient store staff ran out from the store and pointed at the three old men.

"Sasuke!" Sakura runs to Sasuke's side. "Are you okay?"

"Duh, yeah," he answered and suddenly felt the pain in his right arm where he got stabbed.

"Fuck you for lying," she murmured.

--

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the bench outside from the doctor's office. Sasuke's right arm was neatly covered with bandage. One chubby police scribbles what Sakura's saying about the creepy asshole that got beaten up by Sasuke.

"Well, do you kids want a ride home? It will be safe for you and your girlfriend" the police asked tugging his pen behind his ears. Sasuke stands up and shook his head.

"We'll be fine," he answered and walked away. "And she's not my girl," he murmured under his breath. Sakura followed Sasuke and turned back to the police and gave a quick bow.

"Sasupeeee," Sakura run a bit and walked faster to keep up with him. "Why'd you refuse the teddy bear police man?" she asked and bloating her cheeks.

"Because Itachi will kill us if he knows we got into a trouble. And he will exactly tell every detail to my parents," he answered and followed by a sigh.

"Oh I know that you did," a woman's voice butted in. Sasuke and Sakura looked where the voice came from. It's a woman with short black silky hair and she's wearing a office suit with black leathered shoes. They saw Ayuki at her back who's smiling worriedly and Itachi who's checking out a nurse. "I'm the one who picked up the phone when you called!" she stormed towards Sasuke and stopped.

"Mom," he cracked.

"You stupid boy!" she exclaimed and hugged Sasuke. "Don't ever do that again, please." Sakura can tell that she's worried so she steps up and bowed.

"Mikoto-san, I'm sorry but I am the one to blame," she admitted. Mikoto looked at her with confused eyes. "Sasuke was walking home with me; if I didn't come up with the idea of buying tea then we shouldn't encounter such horrible thing that hurt your son."

"Oh. And who might this pretty young lady be?" she asked clapping her hands together and turning his head to Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke's soon-to-be girlfriend, mom!" Ayuki exclaimed and pushing Sakura towards Mikoto. The mother of two was surely shocked with happiness, while Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, period.

"Ki-chan!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Mikoto asked happily to Sakura. "You'll be my soon-too-be daughter-in-law?"

"A-ano, Mikoto-san," she said shyly and didn't know what to say. Mikoto hugged her suddenly; it was a tight hug, so damn tight she couldn't breath.

"Finally! One of my children will be in a serious relationship!" Mikoto chirped. "Do you know how much I longed and dreamed about meeting a girl or a boy who's they truly desire?" she asked. Sakura shook her head with an obvious fake interest look while she watches Mikoto. "Everyday, I waited for their call and tell me something like, 'Mom, I met the person who will be with me for the rest of my life.'" She said with dramatic voice. "But no, no one called to say that, especially those two," she eyed on the two older child.

"What?" Itachi and Ayuki asked in unison.

"You're a miracle worker, you changed my son!" she praised Sakura.

"Mom, that's Saku!" Sasuke exclaimed, obviously annoyed. "You know? My best friend when I was young?" he added, Mikoto still doesn't remember. "The kid who always cries?" he added and sighed.

"Hey!" Sakura motioned.

"Oh my God," Mikoto said covering her mouth. "You're in love with a _cross-dresser_?" she asked and zoomed closer to Sasuke. "Son, you're gay!?" she asked resting both of her hands in his shoulders.

"What?" both Sasuke and Sakura ask and dropping their jaws.

"You mentioned the kid who always cries? He's the one who you always play with, right? The boy with pink hair that lives with his father and brothers next door?"

"You thought Saku's a boy?" Sasuke asked. They heard Ayuki and Itachi hold their laughter. "You idiots! You see? Even mom thought she was boy!" he exclaimed and pointed at Sakura who's in the dark corner. "Eh? Saku?" he asked walking near her. "Hey, you okay?"

"The world is so cruel," she said with gloomy scary voice and face. "How could you people thought I was a boy?!" she cried like a kid.

"Oh my, so you're a girl?" Mikoto asked. Sakura only nodded while wiping her tears. "Forgive me, but you always dressed like a boy and acts like one when I visited them."

"Yeah, you only saw her twice or something. Mom has a reason to think Sakura's a boy," Itachi pointed out that made Sasuke more annoyed.

"Dear, look at you. You've grown to a wonderful young lady. You're so pretty," she said and hugged her. Sasuke swear she saw Sakura blushed when she hugged his mother back.

--

Sakura opened her beer and drank it. While Sasuke's laying in his back at his bed. The radio was on, Sakura sing along the rock music that was being play.

"You have an awesome mom, Sasupe," she said and lies next to Sasuke on his large bed. "I wonder if my mom was that awesome," she murmured. Sasuke tilted his head and looked at her. She's staring at the blank ceiling while smiling; he bet that she's thinking about her mom.

"She's annoying, she acts like a kid and sometimes thinks like a kid," he answered grabbing his own can of beer and opened it. "Heh, she sounds like Ayuki," he murmured and smirked. He remembered back when they were silly kids and the time he thought Sakura's a boy, she used to stare at the kids who's been pampered by their mothers on the playground while they both played and sweats like hell. Nobody cared about them. No one, not even if they came home dirty.

Sasuke sighed. He also remembered when Sakura was tripped and got sprained her ankle, she was crying a lot. Sasuke carried her home, but no one in their house knows anything about first aid. Little Sasuke grunted and shouted "You guys are useless!" and carried Sakura back to their home where Ayuki treated her sprain.

Maybe. Just maybe, right now, Sakura's imagining what life would be if her mom's still alive.

"I bet your mom's amazing," Sasuke said. Sakura turned her head at him. He's also staring at the blank ceiling with her.

"Yeah," she answered and smiled. "Oh and Sasuke," Sasuke looked at her in the end of his eyes. "Thank you very much for all the things you did today," she said.

"What things?"

"About Ino, walking me home, kicking those old perverts ass and," she grinned and joined him back to the staring at the blank ceiling thing. "Making me feel like my mom is awesome."

He smiled and returned his gaze up. That's all he could answer, a smile.

--

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He heard the rumbling sound in the roof. He saw the empty space next to him. Sakura's gone. Maybe she went to her room when he passed out or maybe they slept in the same bed. Same bed? He turned red.

"Stupid raging hormones," he whispered and swings his legs to the floor. He heard the wind blows slapping his windows. It's already raining. The sign that declares summer's almost over. Sasuke groaned and got up from his bed and went out. He heard Ayuki's humming and the sound of the flipping pages of the newspaper by Itachi. But today, Mikoto is there, chatting with Ayuki.

"So you're in love?" Mikoto said excitedly. The young lady only nodded with light giggle. "That's great!" she clapped her hands together and hugged Ayuki. "Two down and one to go," she smirked and looked at the eldest son; Itachi.

"Don't start," Itachi murmured with taking his eyes off from the newspaper.

"But Itachiiiiii," Mikoto squeals. "Don't you wanna learn and experience of being loved?"

"No."

"Tse. You're like your damn father," she said and sipped her coffee.

"Whatever," he answered and sipped his coffee as well.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted everyone and took a seat. Ayuki puts a plate full of yummy crispy bacon and scrambled eggs. Then she puts an empty glass and pours it in his glass. "Thanks."

"Sakura looks so darling when she left this morning," Mikoto mentioned sipping some tea. Sasuke's head shot up and was obviously wanted more details. "She was wearing this cute yellow lacey skirt and white shirt that has a yellow bow on it. Too bad you guys didn't saw her."

"I did," Ayuki cooed and poked her head from the kitchen's door. "I'm the one who fixed her make up," she said and gave another giggle before returning to the kitchen.

"Me too," Itachi said and turned the page of his newspaper. "She was running around and kept on stopping in the full body size mirror in the living room."

"Was she cute?" he asked and they all swear they saw him blush and hiding it in his hair when he started playing with his breakfast.

"Oh yes, she really is."

Sasuke moaned in his thought. So he's the only one who didn't have the chance to see her. Then the Uchiha's are startled from the rain getting harder.

"I guess Sakura's get up will be ruined before she gets in the store because of the rain," Itachi shrugged and stands up.

"She didn't bring an umbrella with her?" Sasuke asked titling his head up to his brother who shook his head and headed out to the living room. "And you all said she looked cute?" he added.

"Yeah. Why?" his mother asked with a smirk.

"She should have remembered what happened last night! And she'll get freaking sick!" before they could say anything he ran out and heard him slam the front door.

"Love?" Ayuki asked and sat next to her mother.

"Maybe?"

--

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid," _Sasuke cried in his mind, repeating the same word over and over again. He was referring to Sakura. How could she go out looking so cute without anyone with her and without any umbrella. Sasuke tugged his hoodie to his head and ran to the bus stop. He wants to smack Sakura's wide forehead if he saw her, yeah, that would be nice.

"Woh, Sasupe?"

Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura, in the waiting shed, sitting alone, half wet.

"Saku," he runs towards her. "You're soaking wet," he muttered and saw her wrapping her arms around her. "You'll need this," he said and took his coat off. He placed it around Sakura's shoulder, covering her body.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and brushed her soaked hair.

"I was waiting for the dumb rain to stop and return to your house to change," she answered.

"C'mon, let's go back… home," he said and opened the umbrella for Sakura.

--

Sasuke yawned and shoved his hands in his uniform pant's pockets; he swooshed his legs up to his table. The image of a hot, sexy, sloppy student in his first day of classes. The class room's back door slides open and Neji came in with Naruto who was singing so loud.

"Hey," Neji greeted pulling his sit out. "Same class."

"I know," Sasuke answered.

"Oh! It's Shikamaru!" Naruto said pointing to Shikamaru who's entering in the front door of the room. "Here, here!" he waved. Shikamaru only sighed and entered the room with Temari following him. Naruto's huge mouth zipped close when they saw her with him.

"I'll see you later," Temari said quietly and bowed before she left. Shikamaru nodded blankly that made her look more upset. Shikamaru sat in front of Sasuke, he took his glance back to the window.

"So, what happened?" Neji asked placing his hands at Shikamaru's desk. Naruto sat to his desk and rested his head in his hand.

Shikamaru turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Sasuke. "Do you remember the girl I told you about that moved to Tokyo?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and sat properly. "That's Ino."

"So, she was your first girlfriend and all," Naruto said.

"She's much like Temari," Sasuke said. He slips his hands behind his head. "I've noticed," he muttered and rested his head on his hands.

"Yeah, she is," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"So, what's up with her? She yelled at you like you were supposed to marry her," Neji asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah, I am supposed to marry her," he answered closing his lazy eyes.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped down from his desk and walked towards Shikamaru.

"I know that's stupid, but I was a kid, I didn't know how much girls take things so seriously," he groaned and rubbed his face. "I mean, I asked her if she wants to and she said yes she even demanded for an engagement ring."

"So you bought her a diamond ring or something?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, where would I get such money? I was in 5th grade back then," he said and hides his face in his palms. "I did give her a stupid rubber ring," he added and Neji and Naruto laughed.

"Then what? She jumps in joy?" Neji asked and wipes his 'tears of joy'. Shikamaru sighed and nodded that made them laugh harder.

"Okay, shut up you little brats," Kakashi said and walking toward the teacher's table in front. "So, I'll be your homeroom teacher as well in History and bla bla bla, etc.," he introduced and saw Sasuke's group. "Oh great, your in my class again," he rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Kakashi, be sure to lend me the latest porno you got!" Naruto exclaimed and gave a grin to his teacher.

"Call me sensei, Naruto," he said and sat on the table. "So, I'll introduce you with bunch of students. Uhm, people outside come inside," he announced.

Sasuke raised his eyes and saw familiar faces. The Ino girl and Hinata, oh, Sakura's friends. And speaking of her, she entered the room as well. Sasuke cracked a small smile when he saw her in her ultra short uniform skirt. In that case, many male students will be all over her, that's for sure. Sasuke felt a tilt of joy inside; at least he'll able to protect her, right? He heard groans both in front of him where Shikamaru's sitting and behind him where Neji was sitting.

"I didn't know Hinata-chan will be joining us," Naruto said poking Neji in his arm.

"Yeah, now you know," Neji answered and rubbed his forehead.

"So, this is Yamanaka Ino, she's from Tokyo," Kakashi announced. "Hyuuga, Hinata, a relative of our great Neji over there," Kakashi pointed to Neji who glared at him. "Okay, and Haruno, Sakura. Be nice to them."

"It's nice to meet you all," the three bowed.

Sakura walked fast when Kakashi said they could sit wherever they want to. She saw the vacant chair next to Sasuke. She smiled and pulled the chair and looked at him.

"Yaho," she chirped.

"Aren't you supposed to be in 1st year or something?" Sasuke asked and tried so hard not to smile so wide.

"I am, but I got an awesome grade in the entrance exam so they said I could skip 1st year," she clapped her hands together and laughed a bit. "Ain't that cool? We're classmates now!" she said and whack's Sasuke back.

"Here," Ino said and slammed something in Shikamaru's desk. "I won't be needing that dumb thing," she added and walked away. Shikamaru turned his head, following her walk away and sits next to Sakura who patted her back. He turned back his head to the 'dumb thing' she was talking about. It was the rubber pink ring he gave her. She kept it? Well, that was stupid. He grabs it and threw it back to her.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru as well.

"Nara," he called.

"If you don't need that then throw it away, don't expect me to throw it for you," he said and turned his head back to the black board. He heard a chair being pushed, it was Ino. He didn't have to turn to see who, he's sure of it. And he really expects that something will be flying from nowhere and he's the target. He's ready for that flying thingy. But he felt something small bumps in his head.

"I am throwing it, Nara. You are so not worth it," Ino said and went back to sit.

Sasuke moaned to the early drama marathon he's watching. He saw Shikamaru stands up and opens the window and threw the rubber ring.

"Hey," Sasuke said while Shikamaru returns to his sit. "Are you sure about what you are doing?"

"Damn fuck I am."

Sasuke only shrugged and looked at Sakura who's still patting at Ino. Ino only managed to force a smile; she's obviously pulling her tears back. She's hurt. Sasuke snapped. Why is he thinking about such things? He shook his head. Neji's right. Does watching girl talks in the afternoon with Ayuki and Sakura effects him? Does hanging out with his best friend, which is Sakura, who is a girl, made him that way?

"Fuck," he murmured. It would be nice to not get too much in touch with her.

-to be continue

--

**Author's note: **Last sentence is a hint for the next chapter. LOL.

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I answered some question you asked so you better check you mails for a review reply. I love reading long reviews, I got them from people who saw my mistakes (e.g. HyuugaVSUchiha, thanks so much :3) and people who highly appreciate the story.

I'm currently hooked in thick novels. I bought bunch of them from a second hand book store. The books are still in good condition, the cover, pages and the story is awesome. It cost P99 in Philippine money and maybe 2 dollars in U.S. and the best part is; it's BUY ONE TAKE ONE! God, I'm so cheap.

Anyways, _MANGA _is a graphic novel. It's really popular in Japan. I collect them. My mom bought me the complete manga set of Alice 19th by Yuu Watase and Wish by CLAMP, I also have the Tsubasa Chronicles of the Wings by CLAMP as well. Its fun to read manga, but it will cost you.

_CROSS-DRESSER. _A person who dresses in opposite sex, a man dresses like a woman or a woman who dresses like a man.

Sorry for the late update you guys. But I'm working hard to update at least once or twice a week. If you have any request or question feel free to ask. I hope you like the latest chapter. Don't just add me in you alert or fave list, drop me some reviews as well, that would be nice.

RnR :)


End file.
